Diários de Guerra
by Annie Black M
Summary: Uma guerra tem muitas histórias. Essa é apenas mais uma delas. DG/ POV do Draco.


**

* * *

**

**Diários de Guerra – Annie Black Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Os nomes dos personagens não me pertencem, bem como a história. São de propriedade Daquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada, infelizmente. Se fossem meus, HP seria muito mais divertido...

**Resumo:** Uma guerra tem muitas histórias. Essa é apenas mais uma delas.

(Narração em primeira pessoa, POV do Draco.)

**Shipper: ****Ginny/Draco e uns perdidos por aí.**

**Censura:** M, para algumas cenas...linguagem e situações.

**Obs**: Eu vou usar os spoilers de HP e HBP. Mas não tudo...vocês verão, no primeiro capítulo, que eu desprezei algumas coisas importantes do fim do livro. Não tem nenhum spoiler de HP e DH por enquanto. Quem sabe ao longo da história...

* * *

**- § - **

**Prólogo**

**- § - **

Diários de Guerra – _Por Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Uma guerra tem muitas histórias. Essa é apenas mais uma delas.

Muitas coisas me levaram a sentar e escrever minhas memórias sobre tudo o que eu vi e vivi durante a guerra que assolou nosso mundo durante aqueles anos sombrios. Eu poderia usar o aniversário de 30 anos do Dia da Paz como propósito – pois foi exatamente nesse mesmo dia 07 de maio que, há 30 anos atrás, o mundo em que eu vivi a vida toda, respirou aliviado pela primeira vez em quase cinco anos. Sim, cinco anos de guerra, cinco anos de terror.

Eu poderia também usar a minha tão merecida aposentadoria para fundamentar a necessidade que me dominou de contar a todos, exatamente, como foi que meu nome ficou gravado nas paredes de pedra do nosso querido St. Mungus como um dos diretores mais importantes do nosso século.

Podia apenas dedicar esse trabalho a memória do melhor homem que eu já conheci. Aquele que me ensinou coisas tão importantes que eu jamais teria palavras para agradecer.

Talvez eu quisesse um reconhecimento maior do que tive até aqui; aparentemente, as obras biográficas dos grandes heróis da guerra e os livros que a relatam não foram suficientes para satisfazer a curiosidade das pessoas. Muitas ainda querem saber exatamente como eu entrei nessa história.

Assim, eu poderia dizer que isso, nada mais é, do que uma tentativa de deixar para a posterioridade, o relato fiel sobre a minha vida. Como um escrito póstumo (ainda que eu esteja vivo) para que as milhares de biografias que fatalmente serão escritas sobre a minha vida não possam distorcer ou pormenorizar a realidade.

Mas a verdade é que essas memórias nada mais são do que um presente feito nessas horas vagas e ociosas da minha aposentadoria forçada. Para meus queridos filhos e netos – para que eles saibam quem eu fui de verdade, para os amigos próximos e distantes, que sempre quiseram saber como eu cheguei até aqui; para os curiosos que simplesmente tinham curiosidade de saber como foi a minha história de vida. Mas especialmente para aquela que esteve ao meu lado quando o chão sumiu sob meus pés. A documentação dos fatos que culminaram em uma aliança eterna; na _nossa_ aliança eterna, vista pelos meus olhos.

Enquanto eu estou sentado na escrivaninha do escritório, molhando a pena no tinteiro e rabiscando esse pergaminho amarelado, eu posso escutar minha filha mais nova conversando com o namoradinho pela lareira do quarto de hóspedes. Posso apostar que minha outra filha está suspirando de tristeza ao arrumar o malão da escola pela última vez, antes de enfrentar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Sei que em alguns momentos, um dos elfos livres que trabalham em casa, vai aparecer aqui e me deixar um lanche da tarde por ordem da senhora e eu vou me assustar com o barulho das xícaras tremendo quando colocadas em cima da mesa. Eu também ouço, pela janela aberta, a bagunça animada dos meus filhos mais velhos, gritando excitados enquanto correm pelo ar em cima de suas vassouras, sobre o jardim da nossa casa, como faziam quando eram pequenos. E todos esses sons soam como música para mim, pois essa é a vida que eu jamais sonhei em ter...e nada poderia ter me feito mais feliz mais do que viver essa realidade nunca sonhada.

Minha esposa acabou de entrar no escritório agora e está me olhando daquela forma que fazia quando o mundo se resumia apenas a ela e a mim, sem qualquer conotação romântica. Ela pode se lembrar? Eu aposto que pode. Eu aposto que ela está pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que eu nesse momento. E eu sei disso porque antes de eu terminar de escrever esse parágrafo, ela suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, tirando do cabelo os fios que se soltaram e os levando para jogar pela janela apenas porque está embaraçada demais para continuar me olhando. Cinqüenta anos e ela ainda cora absurdamente forte.

E enquanto ela caminha para a outra extremidade da sala, eu me pergunto como foi que chegamos tão longe, quando no começo, tudo ao nosso redor gritava que jamais chegaríamos a ver o dia seguinte. E ela para de andar quando seu rosto se reflete em um velho espelho pendurado na parede do escritório e eu sei que ela está tentando achar alguma nova ruga que vá decorar seu rosto pelos próximos anos. Ela as odeia tanto quanto odiava as sardas que tinha, porque não consegue acreditar que sua beleza é rara por ser tão simples. E que essas pequenas rugas são a mostra da nossa vida, da nossa felicidade.

Enquanto eu escrevo, ela puxa a pele da testa e ao redor dos olhos, fazendo caretas para o espelho, se divertindo ao ver como ela fora um dia e eu também sei que ela está se achando feia. Meu amor, a velhice é uma benção para nós. É a maior sorte que tivemos depois de nascer.

"Você está linda" – eu digo quando ela se vira para mim, envergonhada de me deixar ver essa fraqueza. – "A cada ano que passa, você fica mais linda. Nunca pense o contrário" – eu completo quando ela abaixa a cabeça e sorri.

E eu não minto. Eu nunca a vi tão bonita como nesse exato momento. Porque todos os dias em que passamos juntos, me fazem sentir como se acabássemos de nos conhecer. E eu não consigo deixar de pensar que ela é linda todos os dias, mesmo com o rosto mais envelhecido. Mesmo com o cabelo esbranquiçado. Você tem a beleza de quem viveu plenamente, querida. É tão incrível estar aqui sentado no meu lugar e olhar para ela. Porque nada pode ser mais bonito do que ver uma mulher envelhecendo ao seu lado depois de tantos anos, depois de estar com você em tantas lutas diferentes. Essa magia é ainda mais poderosa do que se pode fazer com técnicas e uma varinha. É a magia da vida, passando lentamente em frente aos nossos olhos, enquanto estamos sentados na mesa da sala de jantar da nossa primeira casa, discutindo sobre o nome do nosso primeiro filho; tão logo, estamos conversando sobre o aniversário do 15 anos da nossa filha caçula e quando se vê, nossa vida está cercada pela vida daqueles que nós geramos e criamos e não existe uma vida sem essas pessoas. Não existe nada mais intenso do que a compartilhar da vida de outra pessoa, compartilhar a sua vida com alguém.

Eu realmente nunca vi minha esposa tão bonita quanto nesse momento.

Mas por ora, deixemos de lado tudo o que eu poderia falar a respeito da parte mais importante de quem eu sou. Voltemos a nos concentrar no propósito dessas memórias.

Eu também estou ficando velho. Eu envelheci, mesmo quando aos 16 anos, todos apostavam que eu não sobreviveria mais do que alguns meses. Eu venci todos os obstáculos que apareceram no meu caminho e tudo o que me restou, agora na inevitável velhice, são as minhas memórias. E a minha contribuição para com todos aqueles que habitam esse mundo mágico.

Não esperem aqui a descrição de feitos de um herói. Minha história tem pouco de heróica, embora, em muitos aspectos, seja um feito de certa importância. Não apenas um, mas muitos, conforme contarei.

É uma história que vai falar de coragem, amizade e amor, mas também vai mostrar a covardia, a maldade, o egoísmo, a descrença e a dor. Em todas as formas em que isso possa existir.

São nos momentos de grande conflito que nascem as atitudes. Sejam elas quais forem. Aprendi isso da forma mais dura; mas aprendi que certos caminhos que tomamos, embora não escolhidos, são os melhores caminhos. Talvez por terem sido decididos sem a nossa própria vontade, levados unicamente pelas circunstâncias. Ás vezes, quando não se sabe que caminho tomar, vem a vida e escolhe por você.

Uma vez me perguntaram se eu mudaria alguma coisa no meu passado. Na época, eu não sabia responder. Hoje eu respondo que não. Pois o meu passado – todo ele – fez quem eu sou hoje e, finalmente, eu gosto de quem eu sou.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy.

E essa é minha história.

**- § - **

* * *

**N/a**: eu tinha esse projeto em mente já há algum tempo. Eu precisava escrever...espero que vocês gostem dessa nova história. 

Reviews? Vamos lá, gente, deixem um autora feliz e inspirada, vai?

Beijos

**Annie B.**


End file.
